Gun Deathmatch
Gun Deathmatch is a game mode in Counter-Strike Online based on a custom game mode in Counter-Strike, Gun Game. Overview Based on Team Deathmatch, this mode only has one extended round. When starting the game, the players are given strong weapons. If the player kills a certain amount of enemy, weaker weapons are given and so on. The last weapon is Glock 18. If the player managed to kill an enemy with Glock 18 the player will be able to get the HE Grenade. If he/she uses it to kill an enemy, the match will be over and his/her team will be chosen as the winner. Compatible maps These are the maps available: Weapons arrangement Weapons wielded will be changed to the next weapon after killing 2 ~ 4 enemies, depending on the level. In total, you will need exactly 60 kills to get max level. Events This mode was released alongside Raven and Michaela on: *'South Korea': 22 March 2012. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 27 March 2012. *'Japan': 4 April 2012. This mode was released on: *'Singapore/Malaysia': 4 July 2012 alongside Enzo and Lucia. *'Thailand': 31 January 2013 alongside Criss and Yuri. *'CSN:Z': 23 September 2014 alongside Open Beta Test. *'Vietnam': 26 March 2015 alongside Open Beta Test. Related items Lucky Gunman :Main article: Lucky Gunman. This item can be purchased for cash. It increases the percentage of the player to receive cash weapons during Gun Deathmatch gameplay. Achievements Honor mission :Main article: Medal. Gallery File:Kr1.png|Instructions File:Kr2.png|Ditto File:Gundm_promotion_left.jpg|Ditto WeaponChange.gif|"Weapon Change!" animation File:Gun_deathmatch_promo_th.jpg|Thailand poster 1349793311 incso 20121004 updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Indonesia Poster Trivia *Gun Deathmatch is based on a reversed Gun Game mode where players progressively get weaker weapons. This means that players with lesser kills/late joiners may have a chance against the higher weapon level players as they have stronger weapons. **Gun Deathmatch is a misnomer, as it is a team-vs-team game mode, instead of a player-versus-everyone mode. In most standard and reversed Gun Game modes, players are usually pitted in Deathmatch mode, only required to kill an enemy to level up their weapons and if an opponent had been knifed, this will result in the opponent to reduce his weapon level by one. **Unlike the traditional Gun Game mode, committing suicide does not reduce the player's level. *Steyr Scout only needs 2 kills to proceed to the next level as to balance the difficulty. *In Indonesian region, at level 6, they changed M95 with WA2000. Also, the XM2010 wasn't released yet either though already obtainable in the game. The weapon was then released in the following update. *Singapore/Malaysia region has yet to release the AS50 when Gun Deathmatch was first patched into the game, making it one of the few weapons that appears much early than intended. The sniper rifle itself was released on the next update. *Machine guns only appear once in the game at level 12 for 3 kills making it very hard to achieve 300 kills with machine guns for the Weapon Specialist medal. Even with Lucky Gunman, the chance of getting a MG36 at level 2 is very low. *Getting a multi-kill at the last kill before a weapon level up will not count as a kill for the next weapon. This is easier to see with sniper rifles. Id: Gun Deathmatch Category:Modes Category:Deathmatch mode